Lettres à Derek
by Swato
Summary: Cher D, Les cours craignent. Je veux rentrer et que tu m'attendes, qu'on s'embrasse, que tu me fasses des choses pas avouables, qu'on ne peut pas coucher sur le papier et qu'on s'endorme ensemble... Tu me manques. Stiles. (Lettres de Stiles à Derek, Sterek)


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Sterek

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas... *soupire*

**Note:** Bonne lecture ! Je vous préviens, cette histoire est... violente. C'est pour ça qu'elle est classée M.

* * *

.

_5 janvier 2015_

D,

Nouvelle année, j'ai oublié de te la souhaiter mais je suppose que t'en as pas grand chose à faire.

Bref, j'en reviens pas de t'écrire une lettre, c'est stupide.

J'ai trouvé du boulot en plus de l'université, c'est pas mal, ça rapporte bien, si tu veux mon avis. C'est dans l'épicerie du coin, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat mais le patron est sympa, il s'en fout que je fasse mes devoirs pendant le service alors... Ouais, tu t'en fiches peut-être.

J'espère que Scott s'en tire bien avec le cabinet vétérinaire, Deaton doit sûrement lui botter le cul à chaque fois qu'il fait une erreur à force de trop rêvasser en pensant à Kira, non ? Je suis sûr que oui.

Stupide lettre, désolé, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_2 février 2015_

D,

J'ai mis du temps à t'écrire à nouveau, je me sens pas d'humeur à m'excuser alors je m'excuserais pas. Comment tu t'en sors ?

Scott m'a engueulé hier par Skype parce qu'il trouve que j'ai des valises sous les yeux. Eh ! C'est pas facile, facile l'université, il croyait quoi lui ? Que c'était une balade de santé ? Quel abruti...

Mon patron est toujours aussi cool, il est un peu con sur les bords mais il est gentil. Il m'a dit qu'il cachait son argent sous son matelas et il m'a même montré l'arme qu'il planquait sous le comptoir au cas où on viendrait lui piquer la caisse... Charmant, hein ?

Et il croit que je sors avec Lydia aussi, tu y crois ?

Dire que j'ai essayé de sortir avec elle toutes ces années et qu'on me disait qu'un gars comme moi, ça pouvait peut-être chier des anges mais sûrement pas sortir avec une fille comme Lydia ! Et maintenant que je veux plus sortir avec elle, on pense que je sors avec elle... Les gens sont graves, mec.

Ok, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et elle m'a appelé "chéri". Mais tu connais Lydia, elle fait grave flipper quand elle fait ça, en plus quand elle appelle quelqu'un "chéri", c'est que ce quelqu'un a fait de grosses bétises...

Ouaip, j'avais fait des bétises, tu veux pas savoir, crois-moi.

Tu me manques, on devrait se voir... ah ah.

Stiles

.

**XxX**

.

_28 février 2015_

D,

T'énerve pas, ok ? Si t'as vu ce qui s'était passé à l'appart, je te jures que c'était pas fait exprès, je me suis endormi.

J'aurais pas dû laisser une bougie allumée mais j'aime bien l'ambiance d'une pièce avec une bougie allumée et la lumière artificielle me faisait mal aux yeux, d'accord ? C'est rien du tout...

Bon, l'appart a cramé mais tout le batiment a été évacué dans les temps, au moins on est tous en vie. Je te dis pas les œillades que je me suis tapé de la part des voisins une fois en bas, si les regards pouvaient tuer...

Tu pourras me crier dessus quand on se verra... J'espère que t'auras oublié depuis.

Je dois chercher un nouvel appart, en attendant, je crèche chez Lydia... Imagine ma joie, heureusement que c'est temporaire.

Je t'ai pas écrit le 14 février parce que je savais que tu lèverais les yeux au ciel...

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_11 mars 2015_

D,

Trouvé un nouvel appart depuis le temps.

Pas d'humeur à écrire, de mauvaise humeur, mauvais jour.

Je t'aime quand même.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_26 mars 2015_

Hey D,

Isaak est passé me voir hier, il était dans le coin.

Il va bientôt venir te voir...

Bon sang, il a pas changé celui-là, tout en bouclettes et en fossettes. Si c'était un chiot, ce serait le premier à être adopté, j'en suis sûr. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as mordu finalement, il est irrésistible... et son père était un vrai salopard aussi. Il est pas venu avec sa copine mais il m'a montré une photo et... WOW !

C'est une BOMBE !

Il m'a dit qu'il allait la demander en mariage...

Mec, tout le monde grandit si vite, j'ai l'impression que le lycée c'était hier, le lacrosse, le kanima, tout ça...

Tu me manques

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_17 avril 2015_

D,

Les partiels, c'est l'enfer, je déteste ça.

Tout le monde déteste ça mais je déteste ça encore plus que les autres, plus fort, avec plus d'intensité, façon Stilinski.

Je suis tellement frustré sexuellement que c'en est risible, quelqu'un doit venir me faire voir des étoiles genre HIER, un mois auparavant... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En plus je te raconte pas l'ambiance ici, ce nouvel appart est speace... Il y a des courants d'airs et je jurerais avoir entendu des voix la nuit derrière. Lydia me dit que c'est sûrement les voisins, avec des murs aussi fins que du papier, il fallait s'en douter. Mon ancien trois pièces me manque. Ouais, ouais, c'est moi qui l'ait cramé, je sais. J'ai pas fait exprès, bon sang, ce que je regrette d'avoir allumé cette fichue bougie...

Bref, Scottie me manque aussi. Les moments Skype, ça va bien mais le voir en vrai c'était le pied... En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me remplace par Liam... pauvre gamin, j'espère qu'il va tenir la route.

A la prochaine,

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_24 avril 2015_

D,

La nouvelle chanson d'Ed Sheeran me fait penser à toi, même si je suis sûr que tu la détestes.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_10 mai 2015_

D,

Un fantôme.

Figure toi que mon courant d'air et mes petites voix la nuit, tout ça, c'était un fichu fantôme ! Est-ce qu'on attire le supernaturel ou bien est-ce que le supernaturel tombe sur nous ? Je finis par plus savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas, je veux dire... Des loups-garou, coyotes-garou, kitsunes, kanimas, wendigos... Ok, pourquoi pas.

Mais des FANTÔMES ?!

Heureusement, Lydia a trouvé une incantation dans une vieille boutique d'antiquité (je te passe les détails) et on a réussi à le faire passer de l'autre coté, façon Melissa Gordon(1), eh eh. La prochaine fois, on appellera la bbc, on pourrait se faire un paquet de thune avec toutes ces conneries.

Mais sérieusement... J'en apprends tout les jours, c'est pas pour me rassurer. Et mon père, bordel mon père... Je peux plus le garder dans l'ignorance, Derek. Il doit savoir tout ça maintenant, c'est une question de survie. Il est impliqué dans nos histoires jusqu'au cou... Des fois, j'en viens presque à regretter le temps où je ne savais rien, où Scottie n'était pas un loup-garou... Puis je me rappelle tout ce que ce monde nous a apporté et je m'en veux.

Je me sens coupable de plonger mon père dans tout ça, mais je me sentirais mal de ne pas faire partie de ce monde de dingue... Qu'est-ce qui est pire à ton avis ?

De ne pas être soi-même ou de mettre ceux qu'on aime en danger ?

Heureux sont les ignorants...

Je t'aime.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_18 mai 2015_

D,

Les cours craignent.

Je veux rentrer à la maison et dormir pour toujours.

Ou non, mieux: je veux rentrer et que tu m'attendes, qu'on s'embrasse, que tu me fasses des choses pas avouables, qu'on ne peut pas coucher sur le papier et qu'on s'endorme ensemble...

Tu me manques.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_27 juin 2015_

D,

L'année scolaire est bientôt finie, bon dieu ce que j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et de vous voir tous...

Je suis sûr que mon père a recommencé à bouffer n'importe quoi, il a dû se réjouir de mon départ... Qu'il profite.

Cet été, je reprends les commandes, il va morfler grave.

Comment tu t'en sors ? Comment Scott, Kira, Liam, Mason et les autres s'en sortent ?

Mince, comment vous vous en sortez tous sans moi, ça doit être horrible de ne pas avoir de Stiles à portée de main, pas vrai ? Eh eh...

Ce soir, je te déteste. Tu me manque trop pour que je puisse t'aimer.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_26 septembre 2015_

D,

Désolé, encore un peu dans les cartons, c'est pas que j'ai oublié de t'écrire, c'est juste que j'avais pas le temps. Mec, on vient juste de rentrer et c'est déjà la folie, où est passé mon été, bordel ?

J'en reviens pas que ce soit passé aussi vite... Voir tout le monde m'a sacrément détendu, j'ai pu souffler mais j'en voulais encore moi, c'est pas juste.

Mon patron était pas trop chaud pour me re-signer un contrat mais il a finit par céder à mon harcèlement. J'ai été très prudent, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal... Je pouvais très bien aller le voir tout les jours si je voulais, pas vrai ? Et me poster devant son magasin et sourire de façon sadique à tout ses clients, c'est pas un crime non plus, pas vrai ?

J'adooooore ma vie.

Sérieusement ? Ça, c'était drôle. Quand je l'ai raconté à Lydia, elle a failli se pisser dessus tellement elle était morte de rire.

Je te laisse sur cette image, tu vois, tu me manques pas trop :)

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_15 octobre 2015_

Hey D,

Je ne sais pas comment ma bisexualité a fait le tour du campus mais je me suis retrouvé face à deux type cette semaine. Ils étaient TRÈS explicites, tu les aurais détesté.

J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour leur grogner dessus et pour que tu deviennes tout possessif, ils auraient déguerpi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je les ai rembarré, Lydia m'a regardé de travers en disant qu'ils étaient _"canons"_ et que j'aurais au moins pu prendre leurs numéros de téléphone.

Mais je peux pas te faire ça, tu me connais, je suis fidèle. Tu vois, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, même si t'es pas là, je rembarre les abrutis entreprenants tout seul, comme un grand, alors pas besoin de devenir grognon où de casser un meuble, ok ?

Je t'aime.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_25 octobre 2015_

D,

La nouvelle chanson de Taylor Swift est stupide.

Je la déteste.

Bordel, je hais quand une chanson s'immisce de cette façon dans ma tête, pas toi ?

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_7 novembre 2015_

D,

C'est le week-end, il fait beau. Lydia voulait sortir et profiter de l'après-midi pour aller voir cette nouvelle boutique de sorcellerie au coin de la rue mais je n'étais pas très motivé.

Tu me verrais, tu serais mort de rire. Ou carrément excité, qui sait? J'ai mis ce pyjama hideux que Scottie m'a offert ce Noël dernier, tu sais ? Celui avec les loups bleus et rouge... C'est pas de ma faute s'il est doux et qu'il tient chaud, je l'aime bien, même s'il est moche.

En plus tu l'aimes bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai porté, je t'ai vu loucher dessus.

Je suis d'humeur paresseuse... Ne manque plus que tes bras autour de moi et ce serait parfait.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_23 novembre 2015_

D,

Les ennuis m'ont encore trouvé.

Avant que tu t'énerves, je vais bien, ok ?

Il ne s'est pratiquement rien passé. Une femme s'est fait agressée dans la rue, juste à coté de moi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je la regarde se faire tabasser sans rien dire ? C'est pas moi, tu le sais, même si je fais pas le poids, il a fallu que je m'interpose.

Je dois avouer que s'entraîner avec des loups-garou, ça a du bon. J'ai pas eut trop de mal à le maîtriser, il m'a filé un coup dans les cotes mais j'ai réussi à le mettre à terre pendant que la femme s'écartait. Il s'est barré après ça, bien sûr, il a flippé quand il a entendu la sirène des flics.

J'ai eut le temps de me sauver aussi, je voulais pas qu'on parle de moi. L'info a pas besoin de remonter aux oreilles de mon père, il est déjà assez inquiet comme ça.

Donc je vais bien, j'ai un vilain bleu qui tourne au violet et qui me lance comme un dingue...

Tout va bien, sois pas fâché contre moi, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans la glace si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je rentre pour les vacances de Noël.

Je t'aime.

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_8 janvier 2016_

D,

_Creep_ de Radiohead est passé à la radio hier, j'ai pensé à toi.

_Weirdo._(2)

Stiles.

.

**XxX**

.

_14 février 2016_

Derek,

Je peux plus... Je peux plus.

Je ne peux plus t'écrire, ce sera ma dernière lettre.

Je suis désolé, mon amour.

Je n'en suis plus capable, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée qu'on m'avait soufflé à l'oreille mais c'est totalement stupide, je me déteste chaque jours un peu plus, je ne peux plus, je ne peux tout simplement plus.

Ça fait un an que la psy m'a conseillé de t'écrire des lettres, un an que je t'écris, une putain d'année qu'on t'a enterré et je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive plus...

Tu me manques trop. Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques...

**Tu me manques**, ok ?

J'ai un vide qui ne veut pas se combler, qui ne peut pas se combler parce que tu es toujours là, parce que j'arrive pas à te lâcher, à te laisser partir. T'as pas le droit de partir, t'avais pas le droit de crever, t'avais pas. le. droit.

Ta vie, elle était autant à toi qu'à **moi**.

Je te déteste. Je te hais. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai parce que ce serait plus facile de te haïr que de t'aimer. Si je t'avais détesté, j'aurais pu me réjouir que tu ne sois plus là, passer à autre chose, m'en frotter les mains.

Mais je peux pas. **JE PEUX PAS**.

Et je suis empli de rage malgré tout, elle éclate qu'aujourd'hui, je t'en veux tellement, j'en veux à la terre entière.

Alors ouais, je me mets peut-être en danger inutilement. Je sais pas ce que j'espérais, peut-être un mauvais coup ? Hm ?

Ma putain de psy pense que j'essaye de me punir pour ta mort, comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu sois mort. Pas vrai ? J'ai tout à y voir, **pas vrai** ? Elle sait rien, rien, **RIEN** et elle se permet de parler de toi comme si elle te connaissait depuis toujours, ça me met en colère, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent.

Et ces lettres ? C'est de la merde. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter cette conasse qui me disait que je gérais bien ta mort parce que la vérité c'est que je gère rien du tout.

J'ai mal, mal, mal... Y a rien qui s'estompe.

C'est toujours aussi vif qu'au premier jour, ils mentent, ces connards qui te disent qu'avec le temps ça passe. Des putains de menteurs.

On a étudié les hauts de hurlevent au lycée, tu savais que Heathcliff avait déterré le corps de Catherine pour la serrer contre lui encore une fois ? Ce soir, si j'avais été à Beacon Hills, j'aurais sûrement fait la même folie, tu me trouves malade ? Je suis un grand malade, **je suis fou**, je te déteste, tu me fais du mal, j'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, je maudis le jour où je t'ai reconnu dans les bois.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une journée avec toi. Une matinée. Une heure. **Une seconde**.

C'est ma dernière lettre.

Merde, mon écriture est pas lisible, ma tête tourne à force de pleurer.

Tant pis.

Stiles

**Ps:** J'ai réussi à piquer l'arme de mon patron. A tout de suite.

.

* * *

**(1)** Référence à Ghost Whisperer

**(2) **Weirdo: Bizarre.

* * *

.

**Hm... Tadaaa ?  
**

**XD Bon, vous devez sûrement me haïr mais faut pas frapper l'auteur, ok ? **

**Cette idée voulait pas me lâcher et si je n'ai pas mit de "warning" en mettant "death fic", c'est tout simplement parce que ça aurait niquer l'effet de surprise de la dernière lettre, j'espère que vous comprendrez...**

**Désolée de vous avoir piégé les lou-loups lool**

**Sinon... Hum, une review ? é.è**


End file.
